candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 May 2016
06:45 Hi. 06:45 Hi. 07:39 test 08:05 Hi rose 08:05 Hi NRN 08:06 Pm 08:08 Test 08:09 derp 08:10 Hi 08:10 Hi lucas 08:11 Why CCJS make crash in ios? 08:12 Candy Crush jelly saga 08:13 anyways 08:13 Here's a theory 08:13 Timed+Moves would be impossible 08:14 Because 08:14 Timed has moves 08:14 infinite moves* 08:15 While moves levels haz finite 08:16 Timed + Moves = Timed (?) 08:16 Whatbis there is 08:17 Clear all the jelly in 35 seconds 08:25 Test 08:25 Timed+Moves would be possible 08:25 because 08:26 Rose pm 08:26 If you have finished your moves or out of time, the level will be ended. 08:33 I wait Chaney to come 08:33 It's his birthday 08:34 Timed + moves? 08:34 Edwin, you do realize that those two are one same thing 08:34 Oh 08:34 I got it 08:34 No 08:35 I GOT it 08:35 Its not same 08:35 I GOOOTTT IIIITT 08:35 08:41 Test 08:41 Test 08:42 Dead? 08:42 No topic. 08:45 Ice Hockey has been coming moe interesting 08:45 Finland is really good this year 08:45 All matches won so far 08:45 An unrelated topic. 08:45 Even Canada got beaten 08:45 Edwin 08:45 All topics are allowed 08:45 Except for politics 08:45 Isn't this is Chaney's birthday? 08:46 And you said "No topic" 08:49 When'll Chaney come 08:55 k 09:03 Hi 09:04 HI 09:04 I am so excited 09:05 No release yet 09:05 Denmark will be no problem against Finland so medals will surely come 09:05 If Canada won 16 matches in row, then Finland can do it too 09:06 Hi cat 09:06 Hi everyone o/ 09:06 What are you guys talking about? 09:06 Hello Catinthedark. 09:06 Politics... 09:06 Or IDK 09:06 What? 09:06 Waiting for new fridge delivery, and new levels 09:06 wait not politics 09:06 Lol I hope that was a joke NRN 09:07 Waiting for Episode 117? 09:07 Yes it was 09:07 Failed level 1223. Again. 09:07 Thread:339119 show your stance 09:07 I already did. 09:08 Was my former idea but later I realized its going to be over-designed 09:08 Ice Hockey is not politics 09:11 Hi Rose. Again. 09:13 Lol no Ice Hockey is definitely not! :) 09:18 mmmm 09:18 where's the chocolate cake? 09:18 imb4 AIDCG is eating chocolate cake 09:21 Sprinkle Sea is released!!!!!! New levels 09:31 Anyone here :] 09:36 Here 09:36 Stucking at 1269 09:36 GrassBlock is about to host a conference 09:37 I think the difficulty should raide to ih 09:37 If you were all here 09:37 But since you're all not, NO CONGRESS! 09:37 bold THUNDER 09:37 THUNDER 09:37 Where's the conference? 09:39 Gone because lots of members are supposed to be here 09:40 Meanwhile, Listen to some HOT intermission music 09:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tY4cRDWVLPY 09:40 Bye 09:40 ... 09:40 Where is GrassBlock's conference? 09:41 He is not here BECAUSE NOT TOO MANY PEOPLE ARE HERE 09:41 CONSTITUTION OF THE CCS CLUB 09:41 The original constitution states 09:41 Conferences (Or Congresses) may only be held when lots of members are online 09:42 Conferences or congresses will be like this 09:42 A thread called Conference will be posted on your wall (If you are a member) 09:42 Will tell you to join 09:44 Hello Edwin and Cheekian. 09:45 test 09:46 hi for all 09:46 Cheekian 09:47 Grass has just organized a conference for the club 09:47 That's when the real club shows its truth 09:47 sorry I no interested 09:48 DERP 09:48 09:48 What level are you now? 09:51 Test 09:51 Hello 09:51 Need to reload 09:54 FINALLY! 09:54 * ChaneyTheSamurott is cheering 09:54 Happy birthday chaney 09:55 Thank you! 09:55 Happy birthday chaney 09:55 Happy birthday 09:56 Thanks! :) 09:57 not change for previous episode,newly released episode some levels had changed. 09:57 HBD 09:57 Happy Birthday Chaney 09:57 Thanks again! :) 09:57 What was changed cheekian 09:57 Happy Birthday Chaney!!!! :) 09:58 So, who wants to guess my age? :) 09:58 17 09:58 Other guesses? 09:58 19 09:58 Or 18 09:59 by the way,I want to give you all know that I will do all of it on tomorrow,today cannot do because I had planned to prepare for exam tomorrow,the edits will be do tomorrow,some of users who want to do take noted about it,thanks. 09:59 Ok 09:59 or I edit one levels first 10:00 Chaney pm 10:01 I gotta grab a Lucky edit in Nitrome Wiki 10:01 I know the magic number there, which grants lucky edit 10:04 Lag 10:09 Morning, Flockky. 10:09 Evening where I live :P 10:10 Thanks, Edwin! 10:10 Evening whereI live 10:10 Anyway happy bday Chaynee! It's already may 18, also the birthday of my grandma's grandma. 10:10 Thank you, Flockky! 10:10 Well, we have only two guess of my age. 10:10 *guesses 10:10 Grandma' grandma 10:11 I haven't revealed the correct answer yet. 10:11 My grandma's grandma is turning 89 now :) 10:12 It's young 10:12 My grandpa is 90 o.o 10:12 Pm flockky 10:12 Pm flockky 10:13 checked already 10:13 I'm going to open my fb, but it's laggy 10:14 Using mobile, so I will in and out many times to refresh. 10:15 Chaney, I think you are 13 - 18 XD wild guess。 10:15 You are right, but which number? :D 10:16 ...... 10:16 (y) 10:16 maybe 14 10:16 15 10:16 lol 10:17 Dat 15 is me :P 10:17 Im w6 10:17 16 10:17 Is it released? 10:17 I mean 15 10:17 Should I reveal my age now? :P 10:17 Yes 10:17 Yes. I pick 17. 10:18 17 is correct! 10:18 Yes 10:18 Yep 10:23 NOTICE:I will do all of it on tomorrow,today cannot do because I had planned to prepare for exam tomorrow,the edits will be do tomorrow,some of users who want to do take noted about it,thanks. 10:23 and gtg 10:26 Exam? good luck! 10:27 Is having all 6 level types considered as a new thing? 10:27 Yes 10:28 No 10:28 The first episode to have all 6 level types 10:28 but that shoudl be on trivia instead 10:28 Can it be entered into the New Things column? 10:28 I don't think so 10:29 Gingerbread Glade 10:29 "This is the first episode with all 5 level types." 10:29 I think should be added to New Things section? 10:29 I think it should be on trivia 10:30 Oh my god! I beat 654 DW! 10:30 TEN levels left! 10:30 Great going! 10:30 With boosters or without? 10:37 I may be the only one here, who will conquer Diamond Digger Saga 10:37 I didn't realise Cat was here 10:37 untilleft 10:37 For those who are interested to join my 12th ldc, pls join 10:37 User blog:Flockky II/Flockky's "Coco Choco Jelly" Level Design Contest 10:37 The winning entries will really be part of my fanon 10:37 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_195_(CFS) Just like Asew's winning entry 10:40 contest again? I'm too busy to my school! 10:41 It's alright if you don't join 10:41 Just go on with your schoolworks :) 10:45 Flockky? 10:45 What number should I use? 10:48 level number? :P 10:48 Just leave 0 10:51 I would like to use the future number. 10:52 Sure, no problem 10:52 future number, like? 10:52 1805? XD 10:52 The date of your birthday XD 10:54 Future number, like: This level will be for example Level 654 in your fanon, so I will use 654. 10:55 Okay XD 10:55 Possibly will be added to 654 :P 10:55 Especially now, I have created 620 levels :P 10:56 AIDCG currently has a problem to log the chat, so testing account is temporary on here 10:57 lol, I thought you're a different user XD 10:57 I will make it as Level 640 :P 10:58 Why? :P 11:00 Ok 11:00 Cg56goe4 11:00 o.o 11:00 Target score of 661 DW: 90,000. 11:00 My score: 90,000! 11:00 Why the o.o face 11:01 The same thing happened to me on 358 DW! 11:01 Mobile? 11:01 Nah, Facebook. 11:01 Reminded me of ccjs 280 11:01 That I got exactly 30000 points 11:02 Speaking of exact, I'm going to choose from the 3 entries in my 11th ldc the exact winning entry for my fanon 11:02 brb, and also will eat dinner 11:03 Since I was on chat I forgot to eat dinner 11:03 Supposed to eat like 2 hours ago 11:03 lol 11:05 wait before I eat 11:05 Level 1733 11:05 look at the comments. There are comments back from the year 2014. Is this page previously on level 733? :P 11:07 Wikia fail! (rofl) 11:07 lol 11:08 probably dat wikia fail 11:09 Flockky PM 11:09 done 11:13 brb official, dinner now 11:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgnK7eeD1P8 LOL 11:21 Am I the only one who doesn't like the new sounds of licorice swirls? 11:22 Why? 11:23 It doesn't sound as good as before. 11:23 By the way, I am playing THE FINAL LEVEL OF DREAMWORLD!!! 11:23 Wow! 11:24 Me too, I don't like the new sounds 11:24 I am much preferred with the old one. 11:25 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia 's ears temporarily exploded after hearing the new liquorice sound 11:25 F**K YOU, KING 11:25 Why 11:25 Because of the sound (fp) -_- 11:26 Lol 11:26 The old sound really sounded good for me as swirls are blocker, and the sound looks that the licorice swirl has a bit of a heavy in weight 11:27 And the new sound? 11:27 light weight XD 11:27 and thought that I've collected a sugar drop :P 11:28 The first time I heard the new sound, i was greatly shocked 11:28 Sock 11:28 Hi Zubex 11:28 and I was like, where's that sound came from? XD 11:28 Wait 11:28 Oh hi Zubhacks -_- 11:28 Don't ban 11:28 Dat puppet 11:28 why not? 11:28 If he's a sock, let me burn him first 11:28 Who is he? 11:28 (Lucas, Send him to your cave) 11:28 :( 11:29 I still remembered him 11:29 *Level 11:29 I was about to torture him out of my cave -_- 11:29 The Hall of Shame 11:29 NRN 11:29 He might of 11:29 Improved 11:29 Don't worry Lucas, you will about to do it 11:29 I highly doubt that, Michael. 11:29 Once 11:29 "Zubex 2 has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by Not real name" 11:29 Dat bubblegum troll is you, Lucas XD 11:29 I blocked a user 11:29 XD 11:29 And he said sorry for his innapropriate username 11:29 HE CHANGED IT 11:29 Zubex keeps on saying "I hacked ever level in candy crush saga" 11:30 And unblocked 11:30 After nrn will bring the puppet to you, then you can now torture him XD 11:30 xd 11:30 In his firstvaccount 11:30 I need a live puppet 11:30 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Burns Zubex 11:30 Cause I can't do anythings with dead puppets XD 11:30 lol 11:30 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Lucas 11:30 Well... 11:30 I burned one person yesterday so... 11:30 Send the dead body to me 11:30 We will send the body to be cremated 11:31 TO THROW THE ASHES INTO THE SEA! 11:31 To feed the sharks? 11:31 Not exactly... 11:31 Oh no, the sharks would probably die of poisoning 11:31 THE SPRINKLE SEA! 11:31 And the water would probably be contaminated 11:31 Oh no 11:31 Because Tiffi Told me that the Jellyfish likes ashes... 11:31 WHAT?! 11:31 since when 11:31 Don't ban first 11:32 Zubex 11:32 I beat the new episode! :D 11:32 Oh f**k (fp) 11:32 If you gonna hack CCS, why don't you hack your life? 11:32 The current? Obviously I know the reason why 11:32 Why? :D 11:32 BECAUSE UR A NOOB 11:32 GET A NEW LIFE 11:32 What's the biggest joke on earth? Hacks. 11:33 Because you have used hax, Zubex? :P 11:33 What's the number ONE enemy of games 11:33 Hacks 11:33 ^ 11:33 What happened when Zubex used hacks? 11:33 Yeah 11:33 because 11:33 Because Hacks is your life. Contributing to hacks for 365 days...and forever 11:33 King got sued for damaging games 11:33 Yes, I used hacks! :D 11:33 Zubex is probably under the Bubblegum bridge 11:33 Leethax! :D 11:33 In his prison cell with his 11:33 When Zubex used hacks, he got sued for possession of dangerous items. 11:33 LAPTOP 11:34 XD 11:34 XD 11:34 BANG! 11:34 XD 11:34 I literally burned 2 people on 2 consecutive days XD 11:34 Yesterday there was a guy called Kartik 11:34 roleplay 11:34 Ok 11:34 Kartik joins the chat 11:34 Kartik: Make me admin 11:34 Me: No 11:34 Kartik: F*** you 11:35 I DID IT!!! I BEAT THE DREAWORLD!!! 11:35 *DREAMWORLD 11:35 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia sends Kartik to Bubblegum Troll's Level 11:35 Me: Instead of hauling profanities at me, why don't you haul profanities at the person in front of the mirror 11:35 He got so angry he actually went to leave the chat XD 11:36 Whenever Rose kicked Kartik, and he came in, I'll spam him "u mad bruh?" 11:36 With the trollface behind it XD 11:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jI1V33jb9VQ Even North Korea hates Kartik 11:36 And then Kartik was so mad 11:36 That is a Kartik offensive song 11:36 XD 11:36 Congrats Chaney! Boosters is your birthday gift! :P 11:36 Why are we watching North Korean X 11:36 XD 11:37 SARCASM ALERT 11:37 xd 11:37 Because of our Great Leader Kim Jong Un :) 11:37 Oh god XD 11:37 God? You mean Kim! 11:37 Hi Edwin 11:37 Kim Jong Un looked like a puffed-up balloon 11:38 XD 11:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49d7__RquXc 11:38 His heart is the source of life... 11:38 wb edwin 11:38 how 11:39 how's your busy life 11:39 Wat 11:39 oh no... 11:39 Dont do Have you seen Winx bloom again 11:39 probably will talk more of that 11:39 have u seen winx musa 11:39 ... 11:39 YOU IDIOT 11:39 -_- 11:39 GET OUT OF HERE 11:39 NO! 11:39 NO! 11:39 WE HAVEN'T SEEN THAT! 11:40 NO! 11:40 LOL 11:40 NO! 11:40 Nose! 11:40 I missed the burning 11:40 We are not little girls in kindergarten to watch Winx Club. -_- 11:40 My sister's daughter watches it -_- 11:40 How old is she? 11:40 Really Chaney? 11:41 Do you really have to ask this 11:41 Wb Cat 11:41 Hello Catherine 11:41 (rofl) HERE WE GO AGAIN 11:42 I am just asking, Michael? 11:42 Dude 11:42 Brb, officially eating dinner XD 11:42 I promised to not reveal a single part of my daughter's identity to the internet 11:48 Dead? 11:58 back 11:58 back 11:58 Hi Thegreat 11:58 Finished the episode already? :P 12:00 Lucas? 12:01 We shouldn't ban bad users before you cuss them out? :P 12:02 Back. 12:05 Hi 12:07 o.o 12:07 O.O 12:08 Uhhh... The hell?! 12:08 Yes 12:08 i finished already 12:08 It cannot be perfomed twice, soooooo... -_- 12:08 Kay why are chat hacks not working 12:08 Rose 12:09 Who is the user from above? 12:09 Sometimes its not working to me as well 12:10 Wow, congrats Thegreattttt :) 12:10 Some troll, Carlsaga :/ 12:10 Recently in the new episode I'm taking the no booster and no extra life challenge :P 12:10 Thanks 12:11 And i'm still in 1732 :S 12:11 And no switching facebook 12:11 I always lack swirl amounr 12:11 I mean 12:11 the amout didnt reach the order 12:12 Level 1732 is so hard 12:13 had you used some boosters on some level? 12:13 The greattt check fb 12:15 Flockky PM 12:15 @not real name ok @flockky nope 12:16 wow! That's amazing! 12:16 But there are live requests and you used them? 12:17 What level are you now? 12:18 Yes, i did 12:18 I have so many friends 12:18 on CCs 12:19 oh 12:19 What friwnds 12:19 Good job, clean play :P 12:19 But for me, my challenge is to not touch the life requests 12:19 My progress has a lot of hacking footprints 12:20 Ok 12:21 I'm going to leave now. Im going to leave now! Bye!! 12:21 Okay Cya and congrats once again 12:25 Once again, I am so close at bringing down all the four ingredients in 1223. 12:28 Got to go now. See you next meeting 12:29 Expect a dead chat later :| 12:30 DED 12:42 Passed 1223. 12:50 Tesy 01:02 Well great' 01:02 I am forced to wake up the chameleon 01:03 rightxd.org I found this cool new website 01:40 Bye. 02:02 Ded? 08:32 hey Chanye 08:32 Hey. 2016 05 18